Flight?
by angel0wonder
Summary: Lois dicovers a little something about herself. Powers must run in the family.
1. Chapter 1

AN- I wrote this thing like a jillion years ago and decided to post it up. Completely AU, btw.

* * *

Chapter 1- Lois's point of view

Early morning thoughts.

' This room is too bright. Jesus! It feels like a train has just hit me! When was the last time I woke up with this kind of headache? Well, I was pretty hung over the other day, but that doesn't count. Damn it! I forgot to pick up my dry cleaning! I shouldn't be sending clothes to that slob anyway. If he spills spaghetti sauce all over my new suit again, I swear!

…3, 2, 1…..

Who the hell said that works anyway! That also reminds me I got to return that library book. Isn't that thing like, four weeks over due? What was that book even about? Lets see, I read the inside cover then fell asleep. Reading is not my thing anyway. Maybe that's why I can't spell. Maybe I shouldn't dwell on that.

Maybe I should wake up and face the new day!

Quit kidding yourself Lane. I need coffee. Yeah. That's it, a nice strong cup of coffee. And Chinese food. Got to have my kung-pow chicken. Well, if you get your coffee-addicted ass out of bed maybe I can have some. Sounds like a plan Lane. Alright, time for the old morning routine.'

SSSSSTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEEEETTTTTCCCCHHHHHH. Yawn sleepily. Blow hair off face. Rub eyes. Sit up, and BANG!

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed that my morning routine had been brutally interrupted. Not to mention the bump on my head was going to definitely add on to my headache. I looked up to see, the ceiling? WTF?

Deep breaths, there's got to be some weird explanation to this. I slowly turn my head so I can get a glimpse behind me, or under me I suppose, to only discover my bed several feet behind me… Or under me…below me...

What the hell is going on!? Well, this seems like a good circumstance to panic, doesn't it?

I effectively fulfill my role as damsel in distress by screaming, falling onto the bed, bouncing and doing a not very graceful belly flop on the hard, cold floor.

OUCH.

And just as I was thinking at how that was a pleasant way to wake up, I witness a flash of red and blue charging through my door splintering it into a million pieces with a deafening crash sound.

And there stood farm boy in all his red and blue glory looking at me worriedly with his gorgeous eyes.

I can only imagine what I look like right now. Sprawled out on the floor, hair sticking up in all directions, wearing my Bugs Bunny pajamas, mouth hanging open and eyes wide and staring at him.

He suddenly looked shy and awkward.

"Um, I, uh, I heard you scream." He said not looking at me.

I finally stood up and looked at him, then at the pile of wood that was now scattered all over the apartment floor.

"You know you just mercilessly killed my door, right?"

He looked at the doorway, finally noticing that the door looked like it had been trampled to the ground. He looked shocked. And cute.

He began stuttering again. "Oh! I'm sorry, I, uh, thought you were, you know. In trouble. Because, well, you screamed. So, I thought, I'll come and, you know, check up on you…" When he finished his ramble he finally looked at me apologetically.

I smirked. This was just too cute. I'll bust his chops about this later.

"You know Smallville, you could've just knocked. And its not like that door has a lock. So next time, can you refrain from scratching that hero itch of yours and going all locomotive on my front door? Besides, you still owe me money to repair the bathroom wall!" I crossed my arms in emphasis that he needed to stop destroying my apartment.

He immediately responded with his famous narrowing of his eyes, cocking of his head to the side and smirking. Yeah, that was his annoyed look that he usually wore around me. My own smirk grew wider. This was always fun.

"Well, sorry for looking out for you and trying to be your friend! And I've told you that I'll personally fix the wall-"

"And door." I added.

"- and door, when I got the time."

"Whatever, Smallville. All I know is that I can't live without a door for that long, so you better 'find time' around now and this afternoon."

He really looked annoyed now.

I suddenly feel my head screaming for attention as I remember my blistering headache. I clutch my head and start walking towards the kitchen mumbling something about coffee and freaking farm boys.

"Why did you scream anyway?" he asked as I began pouring myself a cup of coffee. I sipped greedily at the stuff as I contemplated what just happened a few minutes ago. I guess the technical term would be, floating?

NAH.

Whatever happened, it wasn't natural.

"I wasn't screaming Smallville." I muttered awkwardly.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I was just, exercising my lungs." I almost smacked my forehead at how pathetic that sounded.

"What?" Clark asked confused. I had no choice but to go along with my own pathetic-ness.

"You know, exercising my lungs. You never heard of that?" I asked looking at him as if he sprouted a second head.

He opened his mouth to answer but I interrupted him.

"Of course you haven't farm boy. Look." I walked to the other side of the counter to where Clark was standing.

"All you have to do is breath in deeply, then you let out, not a scream, but a, um, loud sound. Come on, try it!" I encouraged. My eye almost twitched at the words coming out of my mouth.

"You know Lois, I think I'm going to take off. I'll come by later to fix your door." He said before walking off hurriedly in the direction of the nearest broken down exit.

"Yeah, well, you're missing out on one hell of a lung exercise!" I yelled after him.

'Oh shut-up Lane! You just scared him off! He probably thinks you're crazy!' I thought as I furiously stirred in a ton of sugar into my coffee.

'Maybe I am crazy.' I looked in the direction of my bed and wondered what just happened.

As Chloe would say: "Just an average day in sunny Smallville, Kansas!"

I shook my head and drained the rest of my coffee.

"I have got to move."

* * *

Virtual cookie to whoever reviews first! GO! 


	2. Chapter 2

Forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter, oops.

Disclaimer: Me own nothing, etc, etc. Okay, on to the next installment!

* * *

Chapter 2- Clark's POV

A couple hours after I abruptly left Lois and her ridiculous 'lung exercise' thing, I peeked through her door way (no longer with a door thanks to me) to make sure the human tornado known as Lois Lane had left.

I guess she left already. 'Good.' I thought to myself. This way I could fix her door as quickly as possible with out her on my back.

I bring in my toolbox, not that I really needed it, and got to work on the door. While shoving nails into place only using my fingers, I thought about earlier today and chuckled at the thought of Lois' face when I smashed through her door.

In truth, I was at the farm doing chores when her scream filled my ears all of a sudden. I raced over there without hesitation and I guess was overwhelmed with the thought that Lois was in trouble and rammed straight through her door.

I must have looked like an idiot. I looked at Lois expecting that she was hurt somehow, but found her lying on the floor, with the biggest look of bewilderment I had ever seen! It would have been comical if I hadn't been so worried.

That's when I realized what I just did. After a few minutes of bumbling around, she didn't seem to care all that much of what just happened. If it were Lana, she would have questioned me about how I was able to splinter the door into a billion pieces.

But I guess Lois just wanted some coffee. And Chinese food. She always needed her kung-pow chicken.

I frowned when I suddenly started contemplating why exactly Lois had screamed. It appeared like she had fallen out of her bed. But then why did she come up with a whole 'lung exercise' explanation to cover it up? And Lois probably wouldn't scream just for falling off the mattress. That seemed very un-Lois like.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted when my cell phone rang. I smiled when I saw the name on the screen.

"Hey Chloe." I answered.

"Hey Clark, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be spending the weekend in Smallville. I'm on my way now." Chloe cheerfully said.

"Well that's great Chlo. And hopefully we could have one weekend without you finding something crazy and weird for us to do."

She laughed. "We'll see Clark. I'll be at the Talon in a few, alright?"

"Okay, see you in a few Chloe." I hang up and quickly finish putting up the new door in super speed. Satisfied with my handy work, I head down stairs.

The Talon was already bustling with activity with the afternoon rush. I look around for Lois, to tell her that she didn't have to sue me anymore, but she was nowhere in sight.

I ask an approaching waitress, "Excuse me, have you seen Lois around?"

"No, but she was here about an hour ago, she said something about going out for awhile." The waitress said quickly before being flagged down by another customer.

I just shrugged my shoulders and headed outside. One thing I didn't expect was to hear the screeching of tires and an all too familiar scream with my super hearing. I sped in the direction of trouble, only to find something unexpected.

* * *

- Chloe's POV 

After hanging up with Clark, I decided that since I was going to the Talon that I'd pick up some Chinese food for Lois. That woman always needed her kung-pow chicken.

I smiled when I thought of my cousin. She'll be pretty happy with me. But she'll practically jump into the arms of anyone who'll bring her food for free though.

I start the engine of my car after getting the Chinese food and drive into the main road. But the smell of the chicken was just totally intoxicating. I'm sure Lois wouldn't mind me eating one piece.

Of course she'll mind, but what the hell, right?

I check the road for any other drivers before reaching down into the bag and searching for the biggest juiciest piece of chicken in the bag.

"Bingo!" I scream delightfully, pulling out a nice looking piece. I was about to put the chicken in my mouth when I see none other than Lois Lane herself skidding into the middle of the road only a few feet in front of my car.

I scream and drop the kung-pow trying to swerve the car into a different direction. And in that split second, the only thought running through my mind was: 'Dammit Chloe, first you eat her chicken, now you run her over. This is great! Just fantastic!'

But just before I hit her, she shot straight up and disappeared into thin air! WTF?

I finally stop the car and get out. "Lois?" I call out to the silent air around me. What just happened? Those thoughts ran through my head before Clark Kent himself made his appearance out of nowhere in his red and blue glory. Gee, that gets annoying after a while.

Clark looked at her, confused. "What happened?" he asked.

I thought about what I saw, and what I should tell Clark. I never really kept a secret from him yet, so I just gave him the honest truth.

"Um, honestly Clark. I have no idea what just happened."

* * *

To be continued... 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois' POV

I didn't know what I was thinking! One minute I'm taking a walk thinking about what had happened earlier with the whole floating crap (yes, I admit I was floating!), then the next minute I decided I should try to do it again. So here I am taking running starts and leaping like a friggin' maniac when I skid out in the middle of the road to find a car coming right for me!

I don't even know what happened. All that went through my head in the split second was: 'OMG! I'm gonna die and Chloe's eating my kung-pow chicken!' Then, without warning, I'm shooting up into the air as if I had a rocket strapped to my ass!

HOLY CRAP!

I have never experienced anything so exhilarating in my life!

So that brings me to the present. Still shooting up. Yep peoples, I'm still shooting through the sky at this moment. And let me tell you something; if I survive this the first thing I'm gonna do is to make sure I didn't wet myself. The second thing is kiss the ground. And the third thing would be to strap myself to a tree so this never happens again.

The force of speed was so strong my arms were pinned to their sides, my hair whipped in all directions and tears streaked down my face. The ground below me was getting farther and farther away by the second. This is bad.

"STOP!"

"HALT!"

"WHOA!"

Alright, none of those seem to work. I screwed my eyes shut and willed my flying to stop. '_stop, stop, stop. For the love of God, STOP!' _And then, whaddaya know, I stop.

For a split second I dared open my eyes to take in the view of clouds. CLOUDS! For that split second I almost forgot what I just been through. But all that kind of flew out the window when I started to plummet back down to earth.

HOLY CRAP!

If you think flying up into the sky sounds like a crap shoot, then don't try to go back down! I'm definitely freaking out now. As the ground got closer and closer I tried to do my willing trick I did earlier and screwed my eyes shut again.

_'up, up, FRIGGIN' UP!' _

My eyes fly open to find that I'm practically on top of the trees and start screaming at the top of my lungs hysterically. And at the last possible second, whaddaya know! My body turns horizontally and my shoes barely touch the tops of the leaves as I streak over them.

I try to calm my marching band heart before it burst and spews all over my new outfit. Thats the last thing I need right now.

The landscape below me is slowing down considerably and I can finally form coherent thoughts.

'What just happened? I'm flipping flying. FLYING! What the freaking frak!'

Unfortunately, these coherent thoughts distracted me from a giant branch that was sticking out in front of my path. BLAM!

My body is now doing flips in all directions. Limbs everywhere. Can't tell which way is up or down.

OK, I'm definitely going to puke now.

Is that a windmill I see spinning in my general direction? BLAM!

I'm gonna feel that tomorrow. If I live! I almost feel relieved when I see the ground coming closer at an alarming rate. Oh, wait a minute... BLAM!

Ohhh, stars!

I shake my head and spit out a mouth full of dirt that ended up in my mouth from face-skidding several feet. I stand up on wobbly legs and look around. Miraculously, I'm not hurt. Now for the big question... Drumroll ladies and gents...

No! I did not pee myself!

THE END


End file.
